When We Were Children
by Alison Halliwell
Summary: When Chris was fifteen, before he knew about magic, he met a mysterious girl named Jaclyn. Who is she? Will they rescue Wyatt? Read to find out! R&R ChrisOC
1. Jaclyn Satinka

**When We Were Children**

**Chapter One: Jaclyn Satinka**  
  
**Authors Note:** This is set in the future, Wyatt is sixteen, Chris is fifteen, Prue(Phoebe's daughter) is twelve, Paul (Paige's son) is nine, and the three Charmed Ones are still alive. Wyatt is the only one of the children who knows about magic. Prue's and Paul's powers have been bound, and Chris hasn't developed any yet.  
  
"Mom, do we have to go?" Chris complained. After all, what fifteen-year- old boy wants to see a dance recital? _Not many.  
_  
"Sweetie, Prue's going to be performing, you know we have to go." Piper told him. "You'll enjoy it."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"You know how sad Prue would be if we didn't come," Wyatt, Chris's goody- two-shoes brother said. Chris was the only one who saw what he was becoming, how cruel he was. Everyone else thought he was perfect.  
  
"Oh, all right. But I don't have to enjoy it."  
  
"This is boring," Chris muttered to his mother.  
  
"Shh!" she hissed at him, "Prue's part is on a minute."  
  
Chris sighed, resigning himself to a night of boredom.  
  
Then she came on. A pretty girl of about fourteen, she danced her way across the stage, graceful, and beautiful. Chris was drawn into the silent story she told. He watched her with rapt intensity, falling in love with her by the minute.  
  
A smile played upon her face, but her eyes held great sadness. Her golden hair, like a halo, framed her face. He watched every movement, seeing into her soul as she danced, alone on the stage.  
  
Her eyes were a gentle hazel color, flecked with bits of orange. Other dancers filled the stage, but Chris watched only her.  
  
Piper saw where he was looking, and smiled. So Chris was enjoying this, after all.  
  
She danced as if she were alone in the world, as if no one was watching, as if she was the only person in the world. And she was all that Chris saw, beautiful, perfect.  
  
All too soon, the dance was over, and the curtain was closing. Chris felt a deep sadness inside him. He wondered if he would ever see the girl again.  
  
Or is she an angel, who came from heaven just this once, and will return tonight?  
  
But what he did know, was that he would never stop looking for her, this angel, this perfect girl.  
  
It was then he noticed that Wyatt, too, was watching the girl. Oh, no. Wyatt always got the girls he wanted. Chris wasn't sure why, but he knew that if Wyatt wanted this girl, Wyatt would have this girl.  
  
He sighed, defeated before he even started. What point was there of even trying? Wyatt would just embarrass him, in front of that girl, no less. _Why bother?  
_  
He saw the girl walking alone, and Wyatt ran to catch up with her. He talked to her for a second, then she walked away. He tried to follow her, but she turned and told him to leave her alone.  
  
Chris stared in amazement._ This is a first! A girl actually refused Wyatt?_ Then again, if Wyatt hadn't gotten the girl, he didn't stand a chance.  
  
So there was no point in running after the girl, in smiling at her, in saying, "Hi, I'm Chris."  
  
She smiled at him, and he thought for a moment that she was inside his head. Then the strange sensation passed. "I'm Jaclyn," she told him.  
  
"How do you live with him as a brother?" she asked, indicating Wyatt.  
  
"It's not easy," he admitted, and they both laughed. Chris felt an instant connection with this girl, this Jaclyn.  
  
"Chris! We're going now!" Piper called.  
  
"I, uh, have to go," he told her.  
  
"Here," she handed him a piece of paper on which she hastily scrawled a number. "Call me."  
  
He smiled at her. "See you around."  
  
"See you."  
  
Then he walked back to the car, feeling as if he had just been pulled out of heaven.  
  
"Mom?" Wyatt said to Piper before Chris got back, "I think that girl is a demon or something."  
  
"What makes you think that, sweetie?"  
  
"I just have this feeling."  
  
"Maybe it's a new power."  
  
"What's that about a power?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Wyatt replied with a smirk.  
  
Chris just shrugged it off.  
  
**The Next Day at School**  
  
Chris was wandering around the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. He saw Jaclyn eating with a couple girls he didn't know. As he passed her, he gave a little smile. She smiled back.  
  
Later, after lunch, he saw Jaclyn again. This time, however, she was alone. She was sitting on a bench in the garden, staring out at the tiny pond.  
  
"Hi," he said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't call. I was going to, but it was so late."  
  
"It's okay." They just sat there, side by side, silent.  
  
Then, out of the blue, Jaclyn asked, "Do you believe in magic?"  
  
Chris was surprised. He found himself wondering. Did he? Normally he would have just said no, but the way this girl asked it, he wondered, doubted his own mind. There were so many things that would be explained by it...  
  
"I don't know," he finally answered.  
  
"I do," she told him. "I believe that anything is possible, if you want it enough."  
  
"Yeah." Chris was starting to really like this girl, despite, well, she wasn't really, strange, more like different. But different in a good way.  
  
"So were those girls your friends?" He asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"What? Oh those girls I eat lunch with? Not really, they're just people I hang out with sometimes. Not real friends."  
  
"Yeah." Chris could relate to that, he didn't have any friends either. Unless Jaclyn counted.  
  
**A/N:** okay, here it is, my first chapter. Lots of stuff is different from the show, just ignore that. If I get enough reviews I will continue.


	2. Magic

**Chapter 2: Magic  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I wish I owned Chris Perry, but wishes don't always come true...  
  
"You should tell him about magic," Paige said to Piper, "The longer you wait, the worse it will be."  
  
"I want him to have a normal childhood!"  
  
"Chris deserves to know!"  
  
"I deserve to know what?" Chris asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Nothing," Piper said quickly, glaring at Paige. "Never mind."  
  
"Okay. I'm going over to a friend's house." Chris wondered what it was they had been talking about. Wyatt knew, for sure, so why didn't he?  
  
"Which friend?" Piper was glad Chris was making friends; he had always been such a loner.  
  
"Jaclyn. You know, that girl I met last night."  
  
"Oh, her. Look, Chris, maybe it would be better it you didn't see that much of her." Piper recalled what Wyatt had said about her maybe being a demon.  
  
Chris was outraged. "Why? That's ridiculous, she's my friend!" He stormed out of the house. How could she do this to him?  
  
He took his backpack, hopped on a bike, and left, heading for Jaclyn's house. When he got there, he saw that it was medium-sized, completely normal in every way.  
  
He had been expecting something a little more fairy-tale-ish; after all, an angel lived there.  
  
He stood nervously on the doorstep, and then rang the bell. The sound reverberated throughout the house. A woman with mousy brown hair came to the door,  
  
"Whatever you're selling, we don't want it," she told him. She started to shut the door.  
  
"No, no, I'm not selling anything," he said quickly, "I'm here to see Jaclyn."  
  
"Oh." The woman was so dull, devoid of any emotion whatsoever, that it creeped Chris out. How could such an amazing person have a mother like this?  
  
"Jaclyn!" The woman called, "Your friend is here."  
  
Jaclyn came running down the stairs, "Chris!"  
  
"Hi Jaclyn," Chris said.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something!" She was full of energy, like a child. She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs, to her room.  
  
She jumped on her bed, which was a dull grey, and lay down, on her stomach, resting her chin on her hands, and swinging her feet in the air.  
  
"Okay," she was whispering now, "I found this book."  
  
"Uh-huh?" Chris said.  
  
"Well, it's about magic. It says that since witches have interbred with humans for a long time, many people have latent magical abilities."  
  
Chris was a bit dubious. "Magical abilities?"  
  
"Yeah. So, the way to find out if you have some of the most common ones is to take a pencil, and concentrate on it." She took a pencil from her desk, and lay it down on the wood.  
  
"Here, you try," she said to Chris.  
  
"All right," he felt a bit silly, but Jaclyn was so nice. Besides, she had said he was her friend. That had to count for something.  
  
He focused on the pencil. As he expected, nothing happened. "Okay, let's do something else now," he said quickly, a bit uncomfortable.  
  
She continued reading aloud, ignoring him. "It says that if you are feeling a strong emotion, that helps. Anger is the best one. What makes you really, really, angry?"  
  
To his surprise, Chris didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable baring his soul to Jaclyn. "Well, when my father misses my birthday, I get so angry at him. He's always there for Wyatt's birthdays."  
  
"You feel like people pay more attention to Wyatt?"  
  
"Yeah, because he's special, and I'm not."  
  
"Special how?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"All right, I'll try to make you angry. Focus on the pencil."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wyatt is so much better than you, he's older, and smarter, and a lot cuter. Your father never loved you at all, he only pretends to, so your mother won't get mad at him. Everyone always believes what Wyatt says, because he's perfect, and you're not."  
  
The pencil started to wobble on the desk.  
  
"And Wyatt has something you don't, and I think I'll go out with him, because he's so much better than you, and he's special because he has magic powers and you don't!"  
  
Chris clenched his hands, and the pencil went flying across the room, imbedding itself in the wall.  
  
Jaclyn stared at it in amazement. "See? You're special too!" Then she leaned across and kissed Chris, catching him by surprise.  
  
He slowly got to his feet, and stared at the pencil. He pulled it out, leaving a hole almost two inches deep in the wall.  
  
"Whoa," he said, amazed. "That's- whoa."  
  
Jaclyn was looking through her book. "That's telekinesis," she told him. "It's a very powerful and very rare ability."  
  
"Now you try," Chris tried to divert some of the attention away from him.  
  
"All right." She took another pencil, and placed it on the desk. She concentrated on it. Nothing happened. She tried making herself angry, but still nothing.  
  
She started to cry. "Why don't I have magic powers, too? I know they exist, cause you have them. Why don't I?"  
  
Chris felt bad. "It's okay, maybe you have them, and the trigger is just different. Or maybe they don't affect pencils."  
  
She wiped her tears away. "Maybe."  
  
Chris had been ecstatic that he had powers, but if Jaclyn didn't have them... He knew what it felt like to be on the outside, to watch someone else get everything you ever wanted.  
  
He pulled her face to his, and kissed her passionately. Jaclyn felt her sadness melt away, replaced by a fierce passion. They kissed for what seemed like forever, leaving the world behind, flying over the clouds and through the sky,  
  
They were brought abruptly down to earth when the pencil burst into flames. Jaclyn stared at it in amazement.  
  
"Wow. Did I do that?"  
  
Chris nodded. He felt so much better now; She had what she wanted, too.  
  
"Okay," he said, I bared my soul to you. Now it's your turn."  
  
"I was adopted," she began. "My parents died when I was little. They might have had magic, probably since I have pyrokinesis (that was the name of her power) which is pretty strong magic. Like yours. You know what? I bet we have more powers. This book says if you exercise your powers enough, others might emerge, especially if you are powerful."  
  
"Then we should do that," Chris said, excited. _This is so cool!_  
  
Jaclyn was so excited. She had always hoped that she had magic powers, and now it looked like both she and Chris were full-fledged witches.  
  
There was a knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" It was Jaclyn's mother.  
  
"Yeah, sure mom." Jaclyn replied. It was amazing how quickly she changed when her mother was around. She was quieter, more shy, more boring.  
  
He didn't like it.  
  
"I'm going shopping, I'll be back in a couple hours. Will you kids be all right on your own?"  
  
"Yes mom, we'll be okay.  
  
"Okay, see you then." She left, shutting the door.  
  
They waited until she had driven away, then ran downstairs, and into the backyard.  
  
"Okay," Jaclyn told Chris, "We have to work on our powers, so that we can control them better."  
  
"So how do we do that?"  
  
"Just use them."  
  
He glared at a stick on the ground. _Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo Leoleoleoleoleoleoleoleo!"  
_  
The leaves that covered the ground rose up in a whirlwind twenty feet high, threatening to destroy anything in their path.  
  
Jaclyn screamed as the whirlwind advanced on her. Chris panicked, he couldn't control it anymore. She closed her eyes and shielded her face. Chris ran toward her, but he already knew he would be too late.  
  
So here it is. Chapter two, hope ya liked it! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Winter Blaze: I hope not! But who knows, anything can happen, when Wyatt is involved. He's- complicated. A wild card, if you will.  
  
Lil-whitelighter111488: I will, and thank you  
  
Melinda pruedence halliwell: thank you! I hope you like the rest of it! 


	3. Power

**Reviews:**  
  
Daisy dew: Read to find out...  
  
Winter blaze: I'll read your next chapter as soon as you post it.  
  
Hazza123: It's not the leaves that would kill her; it's getting sucked into a tornado.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
Jaclyn closed her eyes and got ready to die.  
  
Chris felt a strange sensation cover his body. He dissolved in a cloud of blue lights, rematerializing just long enough to grab Jaclyn and take her to safety.  
  
He and Jaclyn fell to the floor, safe in her bedroom. "Are you okay?" He asked, "This is all my fault!"  
  
Jaclyn just laughed it off. "I'm fine. You saved me!" It was amazing how she could change from ecstatic to desolate to terrified to happy, in just the space of a few minutes.  
  
"I wouldn't have had to save you if I had been more careful," he felt so guilty.  
  
"It's no problem. Besides, we discovered a new power, you can teleport! Here, let me look it up." She opened up her book, finally finding the page she sought.  
  
"What's it called?" Chris asked eagerly.  
  
"Orbing. It's a whitelighter power; those are guardian angels, for witches. Maybe your father is one of those, and he has to protect witches all the time, so that's why he's gone so much."  
  
"Maybe." This put a whole new spin on things, now he knew why his father was gone so often.  
  
"I bet your father was your mother's whitelighter, and they fell in love." She sighed. "How romantic."  
  
"Uh-huh." Chris still hated his father; _he could have taken a bit of time off to see his son._

The green, scaly demon faced the group, of maybe a half dozen demons just like him.  
  
"We must attack now, before he reaches his full potential! We will kill the son of the Charmed One, before he becomes a threat! Tomorrow, we will kill Christopher Halliwell!"  
  
The demons gave a resounding cheer. They would fight to the death if necessary.

"I am so sorry," Chris repeated, "I didn't know that would happen, I couldn't control it-"  
  
She silenced him with a kiss. "It's okay Chris, how many times do I have tell you? We should work on your orbing, too. After all, it's what will save you, if you're in danger."  
  
"Why would I be in danger?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Chris looked at his watch. "Oh no! I have to be home in five minutes, there's no way I can get there in time! My mom is going to kill me!"  
  
"So orb there." She smiled.  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"Just concentrate on your home, and how you want to be there."  
  
He tried it, but nothing happened. "It's not working," he complained.  
  
"Try harder," she told him, "Relax."  
  
He took a deep breath, and disappeared in a swirl of blue lights. He stopped out front of her house long enough to grab his backpack and bike, then continued home.  
  
Prue was looking outside, at the empty street. If Chris didn't get here in four minutes, his mom would kill him for breaking curfew.  
  
She took one last look outside, and, seeing no one, turned away.  
  
Then the bell rang, and she started in surprise. It was Chris. _How did he get here?_ She was sure she had seen no one go up the walk. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She must have just missed him.  
  
"Hi Prue," Chris said. She frowned; she could tell that he was hiding something. She didn't know what, but she would find out. She always did.  
  
"Hey mom," Chris said, coming into the living room.  
  
She glanced at the clock. He had made curfew by just two minutes. "So, what did you do at Jaclyn's house?" She asked, feigning idle curiosity.  
  
"Oh, we just hung out. Watched TV, you know," he lied.  
  
"Oh, I see." She thought he was lying, but couldn't be sure. She thought of getting Phoebe to check, _but that would be overkill, wouldn't it?  
_  
Chris threw his backpack down, and went up to his room.  
  
He lay down on his bed, and practiced levitating pencils. By the time he was done, he could make a pencil rise into the air, and spin around. He smiled. This was going better than he thought!  
  
He threw his pillow against the wall, watching it impact. He threw a chair, the various items of clothing from the floor. By the time he was done, his room was a mess.  
  
He slowly put everything backing its place, trying not to curse whenever something fell, or didn't go where he wanted it to.  
  
Finally he was finished, and he telekinetically turned the light off, and went to sleep.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, here it is, chapter 3. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Also, check out my other story, if you haven't read it. 


	4. Demons

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I wish I owned Chris Perry, but wishes don't always come true...  
  
Wyatt walked into the room he and his brother shared. He sensed the residue of magic. He glanced at Chris, but shook the thought off. There was no way Chris had powers. He, as the eldest, and twice-blessed, had gotten them all.  
  
He waved his hand, and the door closed. Then he got into bed, and tried to fall asleep. When he found he couldn't, he got up, checked to make sure Chris was still asleep, and orbed out.  
  
He found himself on a dark, empty street. The full moon provided just enough light to cast disturbing shadows. He heard a girl scream.  
  
He ran down the street, seeking the source of the trouble. A large, blue demon held a young girl hostage. He remembered this demon; he had seen it in the Book. It was very powerful, and no one had been able to vanquish it.  
  
Chris lay on his bed, keeping his breathing even and regular. He watched as Wyatt orbed out, and smiled. So Wyatt did have powers, and that meant that his mom knew, and her sisters, also.  
  
So they thought they could keep this from me? They though that I would never develop any powers? They were wrong. He got out of bed, and orbed out, following Wyatt.  
  
As Chris watched from the shadows, Wyatt used telekinesis to throw the girl from the demon's arms. He then repeatedly flicked his wrists at the demon, until it screamed in anguish.  
  
Chris stared in wonder. What is that thing? And what is Wyatt doing? He had figured out that the thing was trying to kill the girl, and that Wyatt had saved her, but why?  
  
As Chris watched, two more things teleported in. One looked human-ish, and held a black crossbow in its hands. The other was large, and blue, like the one Wyatt was already fighting.  
  
The two blue demons started throwing balls made of what looked to Chris like fire at Wyatt. A shining blue shield came up around him, blocking the attacks.  
  
Hey, how come he can do that? No fair! Chris knew, somehow, that while he might have the blowing-up power, he couldn't make that shield. He's always better than me at everything!  
  
One of the demons took a pouch out, and blew some powder at Wyatt. It went through his shield, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Chris watched in horror. Wyatt was going to die! He didn't know what to do, if these things could defeat Wyatt like that, he didn't stand a chance.  
  
He remembered something he had read in that book that Jaclyn had. Whitelighters can hear you when you call them. "Dad," Chris called, trying to imitate Wyatt's voice, "Dad, a demon's attacking me!"  
  
Then Chris helped the young girl get to her feet, and walked her home. He only hoped Leo could take care of Wyatt.  
  
Once he had brought the girl, whose name, he learned, was Kaitlyn, back to her house, he orbed home, and pounded on his mother's door.  
  
"Mom! Mom, wake up!"  
  
Piper came to the door, bleary eyed. "What is it now?"  
  
Chris wondered how much he should tell her. "Wyatt's not in his bed, and I didn't hear him leave. Also, I have this really bad feeling."  
  
Piper was alarmed. "I told him not to-" she cut herself off, remembering that she hadn't told Chris about magic.  
  
"Told him not to what?" Chris guessed that she meant not to go off and save people, but he wanted to find out as much as he could.  
  
"Oh, um, not to sneak outside at night. He's probably at the movies," Piper covered up quickly.  
  
"Oh, I see." Chris almost laughed aloud. It was such an obvious lie!  
  
Chris saw a blue glow behind the door, and Leo stepped out. "Wyatt called me, he said-" Leo stopped when he saw Chris, "he said that, um, got in some trouble."  
  
Piper nodded. "Chris, I need to speak with Leo in private. I'll talk to you later, okay? Go back to sleep."  
  
Chris left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Instead of going to bed like his mom had told him, he waited outside, listening as Piper and Leo spoke.  
  
"Wyatt's in trouble? What kind of demon could be a threat to him?"  
  
"I don't know, I just heard him call me. He said, 'Dad, a demon's attacking me.'"  
  
"That doesn't sound like Wyatt. He would never admit he needed help." Piper knew her son well. "Besides, no demon is as powerful as Wyatt! It's probably a trick."  
  
"Then where is Wyatt?" Leo asked.  
  
"Probably out saving innocents."  
  
"We should call him," Leo insisted. "Wyatt?" He called out, "Wyatt, can you hear me?" There was no answer.  
  
"Maybe he's busy or something." Piper said.  
  
"Wyatt! Come here now!" There was still no response. "See? He's in trouble, we have to do something."  
  
"All right. But if this demon is stronger than Wyatt, how can we fight it?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Chris turned away from the door, realizing just how much his family had hid from him. He also knew that Piper, Paige, and Phoebe wouldn't be able to save Wyatt. It was up to him.  
  
He orbed to Jaclyn's room, and gently shook her awake.  
  
"Chris?" She asked, bleary-eyed. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Look, I can't talk now, but Wyatt is in trouble, we have to save him"  
  
"Why?" Jaclyn asked.  
  
"Because, annoying as he is, he's my brother, and I have to save him."  
  
"All right, just let me get dressed." Chris turned his back while Jaclyn got dressed.  
  
"Are you done?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah. So how are we going to find him, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe my parents know a way."  
  
"You're going to tell them that you know?" Jaclyn asked.  
  
"Well, I don't have to tell them, I could just, I don't know. They're probably trying to find him to, so I could watch what they do."  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
Chris took Jaclyn in his arms, and orbed them out.  
  
Prue looked in Chris and Wyatt's room, and saw that they were both gone. She walked in, and, to her surprise, they appeared in a swirl of blue lights.  
  
She started to scream, but he quickly hushed her.  
  
"How- how did you do that?" She asked.  
  
"I have magic powers. Actually, everyone in this family has magic powers." Chris explained.  
  
"How come I don't have any?" Prue asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
'I don't know, no one told me either. I figured it out on my own."  
  
"Wow, cool!"  
  
"Wyatt's been attacked by demons, and they kidnapped him." Chris said.  
  
"What's a demon?" Prue was worried.  
  
"I'm not sure, they're evil creatures that attack good witches, like our family." Chris told her.  
  
"We have to hurry, we have to get him out soon," Jaclyn reminded them.  
  
"Yeah." Chris said. "Just go back to sleep, Prue."  
  
"No way! If Wyatt's in trouble, I'm going to help him too."  
  
"You don't have any powers! And even if you do, it will take a while for you to learn how to use them. You'd only be in the way."  
  
"You're going to need all the help you can get!" Prue insisted.  
  
"Oh, all right. But please, be careful. I'll be right back. You two wait here. I have to see how to find Wyatt." Chris tiptoed out of the room, leaving Prue and Jaclyn behind.  
  
Piper sat in the middle of the room with Leo. There was a map of the world in front of her, and she was holding a crystal by a string, and swinging it in circles.  
  
"It's not working," Piper said to Leo, worried.  
  
"We should call your sisters, maybe if all three of you scry for him, it will work better."  
  
"Okay." Phoebe was upstairs, asleep, and Paige was living with her husband Richard, and son, Paul.  
  
Piper went upstairs, and gently shook Phoebe awake. "Wyatt's missing, I need your help to scry for him."  
  
"Wyatt's missing? What happened?" Phoebe was alarmed.  
  
"I don't know, Chris woke me up, said Wyatt wasn't in his room. Leo called for him, but he didn't come."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how much that kid has figured out. After all, he's pretty smart. When are you going to tell him the truth?"  
  
Chris listened harder. Finally he would know why they had hidden this from him.  
  
"I'm not going to tell hi, until he develops power. I want him to have a normal childhood, without demons. He deserves that much."  
  
I deserve to be told the truth! Chris thought. Can't she see how hard it is for me? To be left out of everything, to be so alone. I wish she had told me a long time ago. I wish she could understand.  
  
"Yes, but he will figure it out sooner or later, and he will be angry that you didn't tell him." Phoebe, always an advice columnist, knew about this sort of thing.  
  
"Can we focus on Wyatt? He's the one that has been kidnapped by demons."  
  
"All right. But we have nothing to go on." Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"That's true, but we should scry. I'll call Paige. Paige! We need you!" Piper called.  
  
Paige orbed in. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Wyatt's been kidnapped," Piper informed her.  
  
Leo came up behind Chris, heading for the sisters. Chris heard him come, and tried to hide in the shadows. Piper and Phoebe were busy filling Paige in on the situation.  
  
Chris knew that Leo had to be able to see him, he was practically right behind Chris. Ywt Leo was looking right through Chris.  
  
Chris glanced down, an saw nothing. He looked again, and his sight was confirmed. He was invisible.  
  
A/N: Okay, I have finals this week, and part of next week, so I won't be putting up new chapters as often. Sorry. Please review! Also, if you have suggestions, they are welcome. Reviews: lil-whitelighter111488: Thanks! Wyatt isn't evil, yet. DaisyDew: So far, pyrokinesis, and telepathy. Gimmeabreak: Thank You! Hazza123: Thanks, i will! Mabel: You do? Thanks! Winter blaze: i will get back to my other story as soon as posible. 


	5. Spells

**A/N:** Schools out! SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER!!!!!!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed. I don't own much of anything, really. I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on.  
  
**Chapter 5:  
**  
Chris slowly walked into the room, barely believing his good fortune. He didn't know how he had gotten this new power, but it was certainly useful.  
  
He listened and watched, memorizing how to scry.  
  
Once he was done, he slowly walked back to his room. This was just so much to process. His family had this whole- life, that they had kept secret from him.  
  
He slid into the room. "Okay, I know how to find Wyatt."  
  
Jaclyn jumped. "Chris?"  
  
He had forgotten that she couldn't see him. He concentrated, on being visible, and he was. "I got a new power, I can become invisible."  
  
"Wow, that is so cool! That way, we can rescue Wyatt, but make him think that he escaped himself, so they don't find out we know about magic." Jaclyn said.  
  
"Why shouldn't they know?" Prue wondered.  
  
"Because it wouldn't be fun anymore. They would make us do boring stuff. This way, we can do whatever we want," Chris told her.  
  
"But I don't even have any powers! Why should I care?" Prue complained.  
  
"Well, they were talking about a Book of Shadows, maybe we could look in that and it will say how you can get your powers." Chris suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Jaclyn told him. "Do you know where it is?"  
  
"No, but it's probably in the attic, cause it's always locked, and it's the only room I haven't been in." Chris said.  
  
"But it's locked! How do we get in?" Prue said.  
  
"I'll orb us in," Chris told her.  
  
"Oh. Right." Prue was still getting used to the idea of magic. She always sort believed in it, but to be thrust head first into a world of witches and demons, was a bit disconcerting.  
  
Chris took their hands, and they disappeared in a swirl of pretty blue lights.  
  
When they reappeared in the attic, Prue put one hand on a table to steady herself. "Wow that was weird- and a bit cool."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Chris assured her.  
  
He looked around the attic, amazed. There were all these little bottles of strange substances with strange names.  
  
He walked to the center of the room, where an old book was resting on a stand. There was a triquatra engraved on its surface.  
  
He moved to open it, but before he could, the pages turned, blown by an unseen wind. He bent over the book and read the page in front of him.  
  
It was a recipe for a potion, called "To Bind a Witch's Powers" There was also a recipe for its counterpart, the unbinding potion.  
  
"They must have used this on you," Chris told Prue. He walked around the room, stopping in front of a shelf marked "Binding Potions" There were names, his, Prue's, and Paul's.  
  
There were one bottle each above Prue's and Paul's names, and two above his. He guessed that meant that their powers had been bound, but not his.  
  
_I wonder why?_ He shook the thought off. If the binding potions had already been used, the remaining ones had to be the unbinding potions. "Prue? Come here a second."  
  
She walked over. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
He uncorked her bottle. "Drink this, it'll give you your powers back."  
  
"How do you know?" She eyed the bottle warily. "It could be poison or something."  
  
"Do you want magic powers? Then drink it." Chris handed her the vial.  
  
She had always been a thrill-seeker, taking risks. This was no exception. She took a deep breath and downed the pink liquid.  
  
She glowed for a second, the returned to normal. "Wow, that was cool. I wonder what my powers are?"  
  
Chris pocked Paul's potion, then turned to her. "I don't know, and you probably won't find out right away. I had mine for years, but only found out about them recently."  
  
"Oh." She was a bit disappointed.  
  
Jaclyn was looking through the Book. "Chris, are these the demons that took Wyatt?"  
  
He came over, looked at the page. "Yeah. They're called, Hinval demons. It says they are very powerful, and have a special powder that can render anyone unconscious. That must have been what they used on Wyatt."  
  
"So how do we kill them?" Prue asked eagerly.  
  
"There's a potion you can throw at them." Chris read the ingredients, and they luckily had all of them.  
  
They lit the portable stove, and placed a cauldron on top of it.  
  
Chris was a little uncomfortable. "I fell like I should be wearing a pointy hat and cackling or something." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Those are merely stereotypes spread by bad movies." Jaclyn said, all businesslike. She put each item into the cauldron, stirring it and adding a bit of this, a pinch of that.  
  
"Wow, you're really good at that," Prue said.  
  
"I like to cook," Jaclyn explained, "I'm an expert at following recipes."  
  
Prue walked around the room, looking at all the magical items. How had they concealed something like this from her? Why had she never suspected?  
  
Why did they think that keeping this a secret would make my life any better?  
  
_Did they not trust me? Did my parents not trust me? How much does Dad know?_ She wondered. She knew that he wasn't a Charmed witch, but he could be magical in some other way.  
  
_Or he could be totally normal._  
  
_If he is magical, I would have some of his powers. They could be anything._  
  
Chris was leafing through the book, reading entries on demons. Finally something caught his eye.  
  
It was one of the demons Chris had seen.  
  
"Darklighter," the page said, "these are the opposite of whitelighters, and the poison on their arrows is fatal to all with whitelighter blood."  
  
There was also a spell to vanquish them. Chris copied it down, then walked over to Jaclyn. "How's the potion going?"  
  
"It's pretty much done, now we just need to put it in vials."  
  
"Here's some," Prue said, coming over, holding several of the vials in her hands. She set them carefully on the table,  
  
Once they each had enough vials, Chris set up the spell he had found in the Book.  
  
Jaclyn and Prue held on to his arms as he turned invisible, then said the spell.  
  
"Blood to blood I call to thee Blood to blood take us to thee."

He took a knife and made a small cut in his finger, alolowing the blood to drip down.  
  
The three children disappeared in a pretty swirl of white lights.  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
Winter Blaze: Thanks for the luck. In TV Charmed, Chris turns invisible, so that's where I got it from.  
  
Hazza123: Thank you!  
  
Lil-whitelighter111488: I will write as much as I can...  
  
SsJ ChiKa: Thank you, I will update as much as I can. I'll email you this time, but I might not have time to email you after every chapter  
  
Okay, see you next time!


	6. Vanquishes

All right, here it is, the elusive chapter 6. Sorry I took so long, but I was on vacation.

I have a new pen name: Neurotic Cat Goddess. I'll finish this one on Alison Halliwell, but all future stories will be under that.

To clear something up- this is set in the CO's future, not Chris's past, which means that the COs remember Chris coming back in time, ect. Gideon was killed by Leo, and _if_ Wyatt turns evil, it won't be Gideon's fault.

Chapter 6

The three children appeared in a swirl of blue lights. Well, they didn't actually appear, because they were invisible, but you get the point.

They were in a cavern underground. A dark tunnel led off to the side. The two Hinvar demons and the darklighter that Chris had seen earlier were standing around a metal cage that crackled with dark red energy.

The bigger of the two demons held a crystal globe filled with the same energy that crackled around the cage.

Prue was shaking like a leaf. Her eyes were wide, and her skin was pale. Maybe he should have told their parents, let them deal with it.

_We can't back out now._

"It'll be okay," he whispered to her, lying through his teeth.

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Here's the plan. Jaclyn sets the darklighter on fire while Prue and I throw potions at the demons.

Jaclyn nodded and closed her eyes for a second, getting her power ready.

"Now!" Chris whisper-shouted

Two potions arced through the air. The first hit the larger of the demons, who disappeared in a fiery explosion even as Jaclyn killed the darklighter.

The second demon stepped out of the way of the vial, letting it smash harmlessly into a wall.

"Oh shit," Jaclyn whispered.

The demon stared at the shimmering piece of air. Then he conjured up a fireball and threw it at the children.

It headed straight for Prue. She stood there, eyes wide with terror, as the fiery globe neared.

She put up her hands in a futile effort to shield herself from it, and then-

It froze.

All three children let out a collective sigh of relief. Then Chris recovered his senses and sent it back to its creator.

The last demon disappeared in a ball of flame.

They had done it.

"Did- did I make it stop like that?" Prue asked.

"Yes you did." Chris replied.

"Wow. That is so cool!"

Chris and Jaclyn raised their eyebrows at this sudden mood swing.

"Um, guys?" Jaclyn asked.

"Yeah?" Chris said.

"We still have to get Wyatt out of that energy box thing."

"Right. Now, there's probably some sort of magic thingy keeping it up, so if we just find that..."

"Preferably before more demons show up," Prue added.

"Good point. Let's hurry."


End file.
